


Ulterior Motives

by Hibibun



Series: Tsukumoya Drabbles [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: "Trashy Highschool AU", Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibibun/pseuds/Hibibun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya finds a new hobby during computer science class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulterior Motives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Immicolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immicolia/gifts).



> This just in I can't title or summarize anything especially when they're just short drabbles that were requested from me.

In the two years Tsukumoya Shinichi had spent as a teaching assistant for the computer science class, let alone his entire academic career thus far, never had he encountered someone as disturbing as a student named Orihara Izaya.

The worst part about them was there was nothing outwardly wrong about him. His tone was polite, and he weren’t always the best when it came to attendance (not that this seemed to affect their ability to do well in class), but it was a little jarring that Shinichi couldn’t even pin point what it was about them that was so unsettling.

"It’s interesting… most students these days would take advantage of being a teacher’s assistant in a computer science class in order to spend the majority of the class goofing off online, but you always look so concentrated that it makes me curious at what you’re _really_ looking at on that little screen of yours.”

“I could tell. When you’re not busy observing what the students in front of you are doing on their screens, you’re staring at me, but based on your expression I’m guessing you hadn’t noticed that I caught on,” Shinichi began, unable to help the small smirk from twisting on his face at how satisfying it was to throw off this disturbing person.

Continuing on in a calm voice, he answered the student only looking up from his computer briefly to catch the tiny shift in the other’s expression, “I had debated about bringing it up to Takahiro-sensei, but based on your scores, I’m starting to get the inclination you’re either talented at multitasking or you came into this class knowing most of the material already.”

“Was that all you stayed after to ask me, Orihara-san?” Shinichi looked up for a moment again, a little amused that Izaya couldn’t seem to figure out whether he was irritated at being ignored or intrigued by his reactions which Shinichi assumed were attempts to throw him off.

“Hmm, I suppose it’ll suffice for now and _please_ , Izaya is just fine,” Izaya smiled, but it was an empty, cold smile meant to deceive and it was questionable how many people had been fooled by it.

“I think Orihara will do just fine,” He answered back determined to show how he’d keep this boundary and more importantly convey how he wasn’t swayed by such a fake smile.

In a way, it was more endearing than irritating and Shinichi couldn’t help smirking a bit as his previous feelings toward this student dissipated from disturbed to amused. He was so childish and his humor appeared to be tinged a bit darkly, but in the end, he was displaying such immature behaviors.

He couldn’t really help himself in wanting to deny Izaya the satisfaction of sating that childlike curiosity.   


End file.
